Stuck With This
by BrokeMachine
Summary: A boring weekend, no missions, no homework... and a trip to the store.
1. The Squeeze

First fic… and I have no clue what the heck I'm writing about… but here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… please don't sue, I don't even have money to feed my dog with…

"I'm bored." Yusuke said rolling over on his belly. He was the unlucky one who got stuck with no room on the couch and had to lay on the floor, while everybody else got a soft cushion to sit on.

"Oh... Oh... I know what we should do." Botan rose from her seat enthusiastically, accidently hitting Yusuke on the head with her legs.

"Owe..." Yusuke cried out annoyed.

"How about let's watch 'Beauty and the Beast'." Yusuke groaned letting his head fall to the floor making a small but painful thump; Kurama slapped his hand lightly on his forehead; Keiko gave a small laugh in disagreement. Hiei, on the other hand, glared angrily at kuwabara who had a giggly expression while smiling shyly at Yukina; who was doing the same, from across the room.

Hiei crossed his arms and grouchly said, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Botan looked at him, slightly hurt. "I love that movie... it's so romantic."

"Yeah, well if I was that beauty's brother, I would kick that beast's ASS for even laying an eye on her." Hiei's eyes squinted a little more, focusing his anger on Kuwabara. Eyes plotting.

"Right..." Botan answered awkwardly, noting Hiei's death glare aimed straight at Kuwabara. "Well does anybody else have anymore ideas?" she let herself fall back on the couch hopelessly believing that this weakend was going to be just like every weakend that they don't get any missions.

Everybody sat quietly for a while thinking about whatever.

Shizuru walks in a rush slipping on her shoes as fast as she could. "I'm heading to the store, I'll be right back." she said breaking the silence.

"I'll go with you." Yukina quickly rose from her seat. "It's to late to go alone." she chased after Shizuru who already rushed out the door.

Keiko who worried that a couple of weirdos can team up on Yukina and Shizuru, decided to go two.

Kuwabara and Yusuke watched as their girls headed out the door, took one quick glance at one another and together yelled out at them, "Wait up!"

They ran past Koenma in the hall who in shock pushed himself against the wall. "Where's everybody going in such a hurry?" He asked Kurama and Botan who where the only ones left in the room.

Kurama quickly answered "Walmart."

Koenma and Botan both looked at him quizzically. "Hn..." Botan thoght trying to make sence of something in her brain. "Do they sell wall stuff there?" Botan asked.

Kurama arched an eyebrow, slightly amused at his friend's bliss about the human world. "We should just go with them."

"Shizuru, wait we're going with you." Keiko said both her and Yukina panting for air after catching up with her.

Shizuru turned around and nodded at both girls, "Okay." she said. "I kinda didn't want to go alone, but we need to hurry before they close." she opened the car door and signaled them to get in. And before Shizuru could close the door behind them, Kuwabara and Yusuke were both shoving and pushing one another so they can squeeze in, too. Shizuru rolled her eyes and grabbed both of them from their ears so they would still.

"And where do you two think you're going?"

Kuwabara hissed in pain. "Aw, c'mon sis, le..."

"No, little brother, I'm in a hurry." She said firmly.

"Please, please, pretty please..."

"Fine." She said calculating how long it would take to end this arguement and subtracting it from how much time she still had. And finally she let them both drop to the ground. "But if I'm late, you are both dead."

Kuwabara stood quickly wanting to beat Yusuke to the seat next to Yukina, but before he could take a step into the car, he was shoved out of the way by Hiei. "Hey." he said but let him have it not really wanting to start an argument.

"Hold on, we want to go too." Kurama said politely.

Shizuru just let her gaze fall to the ground while shaking her head in defeat, "Whatever." and proceeded to the drivers seat.

"Why do you have to sit on MY laps." Kuwabara complained to Yusuke who was unconfortrably arching his head on the ceiling of Shizuru's small car.

"Hey, I'm not exactly enjoying this either." Yusuke hissed at him.

Both Keiko and Yukina, who were stuck in the same position, giggled at Kuwabara's and Yusuke's agony. And even Hiei who was sitting on top of Kurama, smiled a little trying to hold back a laugh.

As they approached an empty parking, Botan; who sat on the co-pilot seat with baby Koenma on her laps; could read the big white letters on a long blue building that read 'Walmart', and yelped in joy. "We're here!"

"Finally..." Kuwabara said distressed, "I can't feel my legs."

Shizuru parked on the nearest parking to the entrance of Walmart. She peaked trough the wind shield of her car, and could clearly see the man stanting guard at the door rejecting a girl permission to walk in.

She turned calmly towards her brother who was sitting just behind her and calmly began to say, "You are DEAD!" ending with a scream, as she tried to reach over to get a hold of Kuwabara's neck. Her body was half way over the seat while arms streched from everywhere trying to pull Shizuru off of her brother, who was ducking behind Yusuke.

"Wait... Wait... Wait... Don't kill me!" Kuwabara pleaded. "I CAN GET US IN!"

Shizuru finally calmed down and said, "What?"

TBC...


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer… nothing belongs to me, still.

Kuwabara finally poked his head from behind Yusuke and said cusiouly keeping an eye on what direction his sister's hands where. "I can... I can... But you have to promise that if I tell you how, you won't try to kill me, no matter what I say."

Shizuru thoght for a second before letting her head drop clearly not having any other choice. "Tell me." she finally said. Kuwabara sighed in relief.

They were all standing huddle in a circle behind a large garbage can, besides them was Hiei who refuses to be a part of all the none sence and stood clearly just a foot from everybody else.

The wind was blowing and the sky was dark grey with no visible stars.

"Okay, we are all ready, right?" Kuwabara asked not really expecting an answer back. "I've never done this with this many volunteers. This is going to be a challenge. There is a total of nine and we are going to have to get through the door in under five seconds."

"This is not a game, we can get in serious trouble if we fail." Kuwabara continued. "If one falls, just jump over he or her. Forget about the fallen comrade. Remember that if we slow down our pace for someone we will be waisting valuable time THAT WE DON'T HAVE. Whoever fell will just have to manage on their own. I am not prepared for this nor did I bring my equipment, so we will have to improvise. Listen up, there are three doors with an electronic and key lock with heat, motion sensitivite, pressure sensitive, and laser security alarms set between each with four cameras temporarily on night vision, if it sences light it will convert itself to a average security camera. We need to get past all of them. If we fail to untrigger just one and it gets set off, the cops are going to be here in just under two seconds. Belive me... That is not enough time to run. So be allert and prepared to do your job when the time comes. If something goes wrong don't be afraid to improvise. If you get cought and become a prisoner, don't give away names, locations, plans, or positions. UNDERSTAND..?"

He got a couple of nods.

"Ph..." Hiei laughed a little to himself, not really wanting to take Kuwabara seriously.

"Little brother, it worries me that you know all of this." Shizuru said.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Yusuke asked exited, adrenaline already pumping through his veins.

"Um... I'm going to go over there and you all wait for my signal."

Kuwabara ran behind yet another garbage can right besides a door behind the building, pick-lock opened it and typed in a code on the key pad, automatically making the door to slightly open. He signaled for all of them to run over.

Once all inside, and the door was firmly closed, and a loud thundering noice shoots out of the sky.

"Okay, sis, go get whatever you are here to get." Kuwabara said in a hushed voice. "We'll wait for you here."

"But what about all the security alarms and cameras and all that you were telling us about?" Botan asked confused.

"I was kiding about all of that." he said shacking his head.

"I am going to kill YOU!" Shizuru once again was reaching to get a hold of Kuwabaras neck, but eveyone was holding her back.

When a a big flash appeared in the sky. Visibly seen from the high ceiling windows going around the whole shop. The sky cracked once more, and everything went dark around them, including the street lights outside.

"What happened?" Yukina asked holding on to Kuwabara for protection.

"The electricity went out." Kurama answered.

Kuwabara reached to open the door they had snuck in from, firmly pushing it, but the door wouldn't budge. "The door is electronically opened." He said turning around to the rest, Yukina was still holding on to him by his jacket.

"What does that mean?" Botan asked.

"We need to find another way out." Yusuke said.

TBC...


End file.
